


Hurry!

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drama & Romance, Forced Marriage, Love Triangles, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Role Reversal, Same-Sex Marriage, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus is forced to marry Seymour in Bevelle, simply to make the people of Spira happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry!

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuna and Tidus have switched roles, although Tidus is still a guardian and not a summoner. Plus I wanted to write a gay marriage. ^_^**

Does Seymour even _love_ Tidus?

Within the city of Bevelle, moments before the wedding ceremony even began, the young groom dressed within his crystal white tuxedos, barely been worn before, as if Seymour's guardians suddenly went out and bought it for the ceremony, although Tidus did not like the look of it, he thought it seemed too 'smart'.

"Ugh... why do I _have_ to marry him?" Tidus muttered beneath his breath, before turning his back towards the reflective glass before him, it seemed too sudden, although Tidus merely wanted Spira to be happy, to talk about something new for once other than Sin.

"Are you ready?" A guardian called out, standing within the doorway of the dressing room, Tidus only looked up and nodded his head with a gentle motion, already fearing this day and what could possibly happen next, he did not love Seymour, he despised him, but marrying him is best for the people of Spira, it is what _they_ want.

But, if Tidus backed out now, Jecht would call him a 'crybaby', even through a situation such as this, marrying a high-summoner, a sinful man who murdered his own father, and if Tidus married him, would Seymour eventually kill Tidus, as well?

_'Auron... where are you?'_

Tidus thought grimily, as tears swelled within his ocean blue eyes already, he wanted this day to end so he could continue with Yuna's pilgrimage, but will there even _be_ a tomorrow? Or as soon as Seymour marries him, will Seymour then take control?

Lifting his gaze from the clear crystal ground, a bright smirk soon curled upon his lips as he approached the other with swift footsteps, as if nothing was on his mind currently, he had faith in the others and hoped they would eventually come to the ceremony to stop the wedding, he was frightened, but he tried his best to hide his fear behind a false smile.

Whilst the bells chimed, Seymour gradually walked out of the nearby building with fluid grace, as the sunlight shined over his front whilst he was walking beneath the dome-like shelter, his lips gradually widened into a smug smile as if he was proud of himself, following the guards along the narrow platform as his gaze soon caught Tidus's white tuxedos, who was merely a mile away from him, on the left platform.

Tidus turned his gaze towards the man in dark colours, clearly matching his cold-hearted personality; Tidus silently huffed to himself as he grimaced distastefully at the view, soon turning his gaze towards the guard in front of him as he continued to follow. What has he agreed to?

Hundreds of guards appeared to be standing within the centre, waiting even, for the wedding to begin, whilst a series of guards stood upon the staircase against the parallel walls, guarding the pathway to the highest platform where the marriage will be taking place.

As soon as Seymour reached the middle platform, clearly rushing as he did so, as he kept his gaze towards his groom who was also surrounded by a pack of guards, Tidus tried his hardest to keep a determined facade, merely to impress Seymour although he was clearly frightened inside, he wanted to scream, to run away from the ceremony, but Seymour would not like it, Tidus could get shot for even attempting.

Walking along the aisle opposite Seymour, heading towards the Guado's position, a bunch of mixed-coloured roses within his hands, holding onto them tightly against his chest as he pursed his lips shut, dreading this moment already, Seymour stared at him with a smug look upon his features, admiring the outfit, and also admiring this very moment, where this marriage will take place before Sin.

What did Seymour want from Tidus? Why did he want to marry him so desperately? What was the big rush?

The minute they stood beside each other, a few inches away from one another, Tidus tried to hold his chin up, although his gaze was trying to face the crimson carpet over the concrete ground instead, as the bells continued to chime depressingly.

Gradually stepping onto the first step of the staircase as they both began to walk with the same rhythm, very gradually as if the clock was slowly ticking by, as the guards followed behind, Tidus was only young even if he did travel a thousand years into the future, even if he may be a dream, he _had_ to marry, now.

Pyreflies appeared to be in the sky, dancing with grace nearby one another, Kinoc gradually casted a glimpse towards the clouds as well as the clear blue, and he already knew from this moment that Evrae had been killed. Guards sprinted to his position, obtaining their weapons as they ran, readying to shoot the airship that rushed out of the clouds immediately.

Seymour seized onto Tidus's wrist with force as he began to walk up the higher staircase, Tidus followed behind as his heart continued to race with fear, and as soon as they reached the highest platform, the fellow guardians dashed upon the riggings that were attached to the airship to make their way towards the ground, who knew that _Auron_ could do that? And as soon as Tidus noticed Auron, a wide grin curled upon his lips, but Seymour did not seem too impressed, he kept his grip upon Tidus's wrist, holding onto it much tighter.

"...Tidus!" Yuna screamed as she began to rush towards the guards, which caught Tidus's attention, and as soon as Auron, Yuna and Rikku reached the second platform to run up the final set of stairs, gunshots occurred, causing them to stop immediately.

"This has gone far enough!" Kinoc yelled as he held onto his personal firearm, which was also supposed to be against Yevon's teachings, as well.

Auron barred Yuna with his muscular arm, clearly telling her to stop; otherwise, she would get shot by Kinoc, which would not be very pleasant. "...Stop." Auron whispered, as he casted a quick glance towards Kinoc once more. Wakka and Kimahri turned their back to the others, only to watch the guards that were behind them, and that obviously planted another magazine into their weapons, ready to shoot once again.

Seymour's lips curled into an arrogant smile once more, in hope that the guards will shoot, although Tidus started to gradually withdraw his brotherhood from behind his back, as millions of bubbles surrounded his palm, forming his water-strike sword. Of course, weapons were not allowed within the ceremony, but merely for urgent situations instead.

Kinoc pressed the tip of his gun towards Yuna's chin as she gradually rose onto her tiptoes, her gaze watching Tidus withdraw his weapon as well as Kinoc readying to shoot, she parted her lips, letting out a gasp of shock and also fear.

As moments passed, Tidus gradually stood before Seymour, a frown upon his lips as Seymour soon faced him, noticing the weapon that Tidus was holding. "You would _play_ at marriage just for a chance to _kill_ me?" Seymour asked with a smile upon his lips, "Your resolve is admirable." He then closed his eyes, his lips widening into a grin, "All the more fitting to be my lovely husband."

Tidus let out a gasp of irritation as he rose his brotherhood, ready to strike, until the grand Maester called out, raising his hand. "...Stop!"

He gradually walked before them with grace, to view the 'audience' gathered upon the staircase, "Do you not value your friends' lives?" He uttered shortly whilst he turned his gaze towards Tidus once more, who lowered his sword with haste, casting a glimpse towards his friends, he did not want them to die, not at all, what was he thinking?

"Your actions determine their fate." Mika said, as he shot a glimpse towards the group once more, "Protect them... or throw them away." He soon finished his sentence, "The choice is yours."

As Tidus heard those words, he gradually squeezed his eyes shut as a lonesome tear ran down his cheek rapidly, he eventually released his brotherhood sword, hearing it fall upon the steps and down the staircase with haste, landing before Wakka's feet, Tidus already felt guilty.

"You are wise." Seymour whispered as he gradually approached his groom, positioning his palms against the young boy's shoulders, as his thumb gently caressed the fabric of his white tuxedos, his indigo orbs stared down towards the other's features, as Tidus's ocean hues met Seymour's gaze eventually.

Rikku tried to cry out, stopping her words with a huff as she shot a glance towards Lulu, who grimaced distastefully, soon letting out a 'pfft' as she turned her gaze away from the grooms and towards the guards beside her.

Seymour gradually lifted his hand, only to brush a blonde strand out of Tidus's view, placing the palm against the boy's cheek shortly afterwards, and then flat against his shoulder once more, bringing the boy much closer towards himself, as he leaned down to catch his lips into a rather passionate kiss, Tidus closed his eyes, just allowing it to happen, Yuna let out a grunt, almost taking a step onto the staircase only to be stopped by the guards.

Tidus's hands gradually clenched into fists, as he continued to taste the Guado's lips, since he had absolutely no choice. Seymour soon parted his lips from the others; and Tidus simply could not look at the man, he looked towards his side instead, his head almost resting against Seymour's chest. "Kill them." Seymour uttered shortly, cracking a smirk.

"I am sorry, but this is for Yevon." Kinoc directed the muzzle against Yuna's chin once more, as the guards directed theirs towards the rest of Yuna's guardians, as well.

"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron asked, suspiciously.

Kinoc immediately shoved Yuna out of the way with his weapon, causing her to fall directly towards the crimson carpet. "There are exceptions." Kinoc responded coldly, as he soon directed the muzzle towards Auron's features instead, Auron only stared, not bothering to say another word.

"No!" Tidus yelled, as he stood upon a higher platform, beneath the dome and away from Seymour, he must have found a way to sneak out of Seymour's grip. "...Throw down your weapons! Let them go, or else..." Tidus threatened as he continued to take a step back, reaching the edge of the platform, already.

The guards as well as Kinoc soon lowered their weapons, respecting Tidus's choice of words, allowing the guardians to run up the staircase and towards the groom.

"Leave now, _now_!" Tidus cried as he demanded, saying the last word with a louder tone.

"Nah bro, you're coming with us!" Wakka responded, in a hurry.

"Don't worry, go, _now_!"

"This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die." Seymour added.

Tidus simply did not care; he soon wiped his rims with his sleeve, wiping away that one kiss that Seymour planted upon his lips, Seymour could only smirk.

"Don't worry! I can... fly!" Tidus whispered, a soft smile approaching his lips, although he knew that he was going to die instead. Wakka merely shook his head, knowing that Tidus was just being pathetic. "...Please, believe me."

Yuna gradually nodded, although it was hard to, she would not let her best friend die, even if she did just meet him a few days ago, what if she never sees him again?

Tidus simply smiled as he soon allowed himself to fall back, allowing his body to fall off the edge, whilst Seymour quickly approached the other to hopefully catch Tidus, knowing he was already too late.

"...Tidus!" Yuna screamed, devastated. She quickly summoned her devoted aeon without any delay, the one who she was very close to, Valefor; she hoped that she would save him from dying. Valefor immediately flew out of the misty clouds with haste, and beneath Tidus's body, so he could land onto her front safely, her attempt of saving him from death, Tidus could only smile, happily.

"Cover your eyes!" Rikku yelled, as she rushed before Yuna and the others, holding onto a flashbomb that she kept with her for emergencies, tossing it beside Seymour and waiting for it to eventually explode, releasing a vibrant shine that could easily blind someone, she hoped it would blind Seymour.

"Wh-What was that?" Wakka asked with surprise as he rushed down the staircase with haste.

"...An Al Bhed flashbomb!" Rikku responded, following the other.


End file.
